4,5-Dihydro-pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyrid-2-one compounds, like those described in WO 03/26652, are currently being studied as factor Xa inhibitors in clinical settings. Clinical trials and NDA submissions require practical, large-scale synthesis of the active drug and intermediates for making the active drug. Consequently, it is desirable to find new synthetic procedures for making 4,5-dihydro-pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyrid-2-ones.